keyinamusicboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Number Fish Net Theory
Rainbow Zero Zero is considered 1 unit space. It holds numeric space. 10 is ten. 100 is hundred. So on and so forth. But somehow the numbers cancel out when added to zero as a property of zero. 0+ (0+0) equals 0. simplifies into 0+0 equals 0. So 1 unit space plus 1 unit space equals: 3 unit spaces. In this understanding of numbers 1+1=3 taken further...1+1= infinity because you can add infinite zeros to the equation. further thought: something has to tie the number 1 to 2. 1+1 equals 2. But why? Why do numbers follow a sequence of 1,2,3,4,5 and so on...I realized...it's the equals sign holding the sequence of numbers. So it is only one sequence...meaning there other equals signs holding different number patterns. I thought about this during a shower today. Einsteins: E=mc squared can be simplied with the equals sign as 0E1 or 0=1. The equals sign transfers space energy or nothingness into an object. Energy equals Matter...but it's not a complete equation because "energy" itself is apart of the equals signs equation: simplified to E dot or E. How space or 0 transfers into energy is something Einstein never considered or discovered....I'll tell you how it happens though...emptyness is an illusion...it is already filled with dimensions and all you need to do is focus on the dimensions as one consciousness for the energy to transfer into matter. Einstein didn't understand that part of the philosophy. Thought Energy transfers into reality. Or Meta dimensions transfers into the real dimensions locked in. Yeah, if you ever want to talk about it....I have lots more...I even started this new concept that numbers are just the number "1" replicated over and over again and we create fancy terms to define the replication of the number one. But using the 0 space concept...numbers are illusions and they are just a division of space. One division of space equals 2 spaces. One doesn't exist for that division. Odd numbers don't exist for space division. It's an odd paradox. I think it's a different version of the equals sign. the equals sign must hold different universes that obey different patterns. That's a good thought though... · There must be an infinite variation of the equals sign that we can only define in brackets...each equals sign blooms a flower and different fractal flower (pullin from your line of thought.) pushing it a level further...chaos is reality ordered in equal signs...we have only studied the numbers in the equal sign of grass...1,2,3,4,5...but now I want to know the equal sign tree...the dna code of chaos....entrophy.. Space is infinitely divided or expanded...it's the equals sign doing it. It's the equals sign dividing it in patterns.The equals sign locks chaos into grass...so let's say grass is the sequence: one two three four five six and so on. Normal numbers...but there's another equals sign that locks chaos into tree numbers...it might go something like pineapple, table, table one one three....and repeats in brackets like that. Yo, new concept the "grass" equals sign encompasses the plus, minus, division, and multiplicaitons sign...but what if we reversed the equals sign like this: Flip it forward: = Flip it revers: =....the numbers would come out backwards... but it's just a different a priori...a priori is a flip of a concept and a posteri is the material. The material is the same but the flip is different. equals sign is the flip. the material is love but the singers dice the love song in different ways. · okay so find triangles with four sides. is that possible? · Yes. It is. Just divide a square in half diagonal and you have two triangles inside a four sided polygon. It's just a shift of perspective...that's the new equals sign. It's a whole new math field. Numbers go crazy there. It's easy. Light travels through space. If space is slow then the light travels slow with no change to the mathematical speed. If space is fast then light is fast with no change to the mathematical speed. For example light travels slow through a crystal prism it splits into a rainbow in slow speed So the different equals signs are color forms: roy g biv red orange yellow green blue indio violet the fastest speed is violet or ultra violet...if we have technology with the equals sign in violet radiation then we can break the speed of light. · we can even ride blackholes. yEAH THE EQUAL SIGNS ARE COLORS...OUR NUMBER SYSTEM MUST BE RED. We need violet or the unltra violet equals sign to time travel correctly.on violet equals sign yeah. but that's a whole new math field...brackets I think that needs to be discovered for time travel...if only I were in the future I could break my own shit seven times over...dam we are limited by our intellectual horizon...our technology sucks. Just like how there are different equal signs with different rules there are different gravity pulses that follow those rules if we pulled the dimension of violet and used a planet then pulled the dimesion of red for a sun...it would work backwards...because the planet has more gravity.. So basically with the dimension shift I can make a sun rotate around a planet without it blowing up. What is the dna of chaos? What forms chaos into reality? the golden ratio. The golden ratio is the equals sign and evolves in rainbow. Sometimes one wonders at our technology. It’s filled with potential. What is the next level for technology? The next level for technology is the imitation of nature. If you think about it technology has always imitated nature. Let’s take something very simple like eating utensils. Let’s make a box—an eating utensil meta-space. In this space we can create a fork, a knife, a spoon, a spork, and or chopsticks. We can create a utensil that has never been seen before in this space. But what is the fork trying to imitate exactly? The fork is trying to imitate nature: the hand. Even something as simple as walking is considered a scientific feat in field of androids. Android is man trying to imitate the greatest Life meta space: imitating man. Man is the universe developed observing and watching itself. It’s interesting from an advanced androidian perspective because every detail of human action is important. Let’s take the action of opening a jar of jam. A human man shows an androidian man how to open a jar of jam, but he wipes his brow because he is sweating. Openly the human man admits to the androidian man—don’t imitate me wiping my brow. But to the android who wants to imitate man exactly—it is the precise detail that he wants because it makes him more human. “Of course I want to imitate that because it makes me more wanted by humans—this imprecise flaw. It is what makes man beautiful. “ the androidian man says. If we define life as God; then God is everywhere, and in everything. If taken this far then God is a math equation. God is the golden ratio. The golden ratio is in every aspect of reality, and love (or the equals sign) is the glue that holds reality together. Based off my number theory (rainbow zero) , and Mind Qube theory—our minds always try to imitate the Golden Ratio or in other words God. We are apart of God which makes even demons and angels holy. True worship taken from this perspective is taking care of our people, feeding them, and clothing them. Flipping this golden ratio stuff to a higher spiritual level. We also imitate our dreams and stories. Our stories are like mini gods to us, and they are our standards. We are like advanced golden ratio equations in human body form producing a fairytale that people listen to or a nightmare that people avoid. In quintessence we are our own gods and we guide ourselves. But when we ask ourselves who we are..the only translation in this society is God. So we trick ourselves. In ancient times, humanity used myths to explain the world; humanity has since stepped away from myth into mechanics; humanity will step again in myth to run mechanics. For example, in myths, a god like character could walk on water through spiritual fire. In science, we separate the myth by understanding fire can not mix with water, and the human inability to walk on water through the mathematics of surface tension. Then, in a historic leap of innovation, this myth was realized by the invention of the steamboat by Robert Fulton. We manifest mermaids through submarines, and winged Egyptian goddesses through airplanes. When we lose our dreams, we lose our capacity to advance. We need myth. We still need dreams. Though we may have a car, we need a compass--philosophy, literature and spirituality-- to direct our purpose for the "road trip." A strange trinity develops...-- myths push mankind towards exploration from curiosity, through exploration in science mankind denounces myths, and further exploration in the higher truths, mankind manifest a sort of myth again. We need dreams, myths, gods (superstars that hold the standard), and God to perpetuate the infinite evolution of illumination. The more we imitate God/s the more enlightened we become. The more we imitate the hand (a creation from life otherwise known as God or gods)—the better the fork. One day a fork will have a thumb finger to handle the world. Before we advance in technology we must answer the questions that drive the boundaries of ethics: what is humanity and how does it give our lives meaning in a “flat world”. The reason why we need to answer these questions is because technology will be used with people for common interactions that are meaningful. Technology will stand as a cornerstone of basics in an advanced society of the next generation. Codes and regulations based of technology will be used to exercise the rights of how things are used and the extent of the conduct. Technology is now the modern basic of humanity because it is how people interact with each other through Skype, Google Chat, and Twitter. So, humanity is a measurement of the highest degree of friendship and communication on civilization. Humanity gives our lives meaning because our hearts feel emotions that are meaningful. The law of the heart--as described by Hegel from Phenomenology of the Mind (the center fold: eyes pop from readers)—crystallized in laws that point to the degree of the civilized world. If we reduce our world to a vagabond of meaninglessness—then we reduce our humanity measurement. If we reduce the amount of kindness, a dosage of clear communication, and every iota of friendship then we lose our measurement in humanity—we lose our quality of heart; the world becomes meaningless. Everything has meaning when placed in the spectacles of different worldviews, metaphors, stories, and perceptions. A mirror is meaningless when abstracted and taken out of context. When put in context we realize it has a magical quality simply because it is used to define ourselves: cute, funny, chic, haut couture, classic and ugly. These words also are not only black but they reflect like a mirror that defines how we choose to be seen. We only truly discover ourselves when we realize what is behind the mirror—a measurement called humanity that weighs the heart. The heart is good kindness towards others, good family, a good belief in something bigger than all of us, good love and good actions. If we lose our heart—then we lose ourselves to absurd meaninglessness. We can discover both: meaning, and meaninglessness. With meaning we gain humanity; without meaning we lose humanity--a degree of civilization. Choose wisely.